


our own

by stickernothappy



Series: but i didn't like the ending [2]
Category: Eraserheads (Band)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Immortality
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickernothappy/pseuds/stickernothappy
Summary: Dreams are often associated with the things your mind wants to do or simply show you what you need to do in your life. But what if it shows you what happens in your past life?
Relationships: Raymund Marasigan x OC
Series: but i didn't like the ending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978393
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1993

Malayo ang tingin ni Ash sa kalangitan. Hindi pa rin maalis sa kanyang isipan ang napanaginipan n'ya. 

Tuwing gabi, tuwing ipipikit na n'ya ang kanyang mga mata, napupunta s'ya sa isang mundong hindi s'ya pamilyar. Luma ang mga damit, luma ang pananalita. Gabi-gabi, do'n s'ya nakatira. Sa isang bahay na bato na mukhang pagmamay-ari ng pamilyang kilala sa bayan.

Dahil sa mga panaginip na ito, nakakalikha s'ya ng mga istoryang sinusulat n'ya. Mga sulat na isinasa-pelikula, isinasa-dula. Nakakatulong sa kanya ang mailahad n'ya ang mga ito sa pamamagitan ng pagsulat dahil hindi biro ang nararamdaman n'ya sa tuwing nananaginip s'ya.

"Ash!" bati ng lalaking kinakawayan s'ya mula sa kalye. Tinapon ni Ash ang sigarilyong hawak n'ya at tumawid papunta sa kumakaway sa kanya. "Anong ginagawa mo ro'n?" tanong ng lalaki.

"Ah… Do'n lang kasi may yosi ngayon. Bumili pa 'tong tindahan ng yosi eh." turo ni Ash sa maliit na tindahan na malapit sa 70's Bistro. "Rayms…"

"Oh?" ngiwi ng lalaki na nagngangalang Rayms habang pinupunasan ang drumstick na hawak nito. Wala pa ang mga kasamahan n'ya sa banda kaya lumabas din muna 'to ng 70's, "Bakit? Payag ka nang ligawan kita?" pagbibiro nito.

Tinignan lang ni Ash ng masama si Rayms, "Hindi. Naalala mo yung panaginip ko? Yung isang babae na palaging nag-pa-pa-party sa bahay n'ya? Alam mo ba, lumabas ka do'n." 

"Sus. Baka namiss mo lang ako kaya nakagawa ka ng sariling karakter na basé sa akin?" pagbibirong tanong ni Rayms. Kinurot s'ya ni Ash sa tagiliran at napa-aray naman s'ya sa sakit.

"Hindi nga s'ya fictional na istoryang napapanaginipan ko lang. Ang detailed naman masyado kung ganon."

Tumawa si Rayms, "Sige, kwento mo paano tayo nagkakilala sa panaginip mo."

Pumwesto si Ash malapit sa registration booth sa labas. Unti-unti, dumarami na ang tao papasok ng Bistro at binabati si Rayms. 

"Hindi ko matanto kung anong year pero sabihin nating around late 40's? Tapos na World War II eh. Kasi napanaginipan ko na yung pagtatapos ng digmaan dito sa atin… As usual, nagpa-piging ang magulang ni Adela—yung tawag ng mga tao sa akin—at pinakilala sa kanya yung pinsan n'ya sa malayo. Si Gregorio…

Mukha mo yung nakita ko. At parang matik na biglang sinabi ng dream self ko ang mga katagang "parang nagkita na tayo noon" kahit na lumaki si Gregorio sa probinsya at si Adela naman ay lumaki sa Maynila… Tapos ayon, nagkwentuhan tayo. Kinuwento mo lang na dentista ka at pumunta ka sa Maynila sa kadahilanang may miting ka kasama ng magulang ko…

Yung tatlong araw na pag-se-stay mo sa Maynila, naging apat, lima, anim… naging isang buwan… naging isang taon… at sa pagitan ng mga araw na 'yon, niligawan mo ako. Niligawan mo ako kaso patago. Niligawan mo ako kahit tutol ang magulang ko. Hindi ka nagpatinag sa kanila pero sa huli, sa pagbabanta ng magulang ko, tinigil natin. Tinigil natin kahit nasaktan tayo…

… Tapos nagising ako. Ang sakit ng buong katawan ko kasi parang totoo yung panaginip…" natawang kinuwento ni Ash, "Ano? Kumusta?"

"Ligawan kita d'yan eh."


	2. Chapter 2

1948

Sumilip si Adela sa bintana na para bang may hinihintay na dumating. Tahimik na ang buong bayan dahil sumapit na ang dilim at ang mga tao'y nasa kani-kanilang higaan na.

Nagulat s'ya nang may maliit na bato na bumagsak sa loob ng kwarto n'ya at ang sunod na ingay na "psst!" na galing naman sa labas. Pagkadungaw sa bintana, sumigla ang mukha ni Adela at kumaway. 

Sinenyasan ng nasa labas na bumaba si Adela at sinagot n'ya naman ng iling. Masyadong delikado dahil gising pa ang kanyang ama na may kausap na mga importanteng tao sa pinamumunuan n'yang kumpanya.

Nag-isip ng kung anong pwedeng gawin ng nagpapababa kay Adela. Kahit na delikado, lumapit pa ito sa bahay nila Adela, "Ang iyong kumot!" palihim n'yang sigaw. Nagtaka naman ang dalagita sa taas pero kinuha pa rin ang nag-iisang kumot at inabot sa nag-utos sa kanya.

"Gregorio, alam mo namang delikado 'tong ginagaw—" 

"ADELA!"

1993

Nahulog si Ash sa tinutulugan n'ya kaya nagising agad s'ya. Imbis na tumayo agad, pinoproseso n'ya muna ang nangyari sa panaginip n'ya tsaka dumiretso sa mesa para isulat ang nangyari.

Hinawakan ni Ash ang kanyang likod dahil sumakit ito sa pagbagsak n'ya sa sahig. "Ano ba 'yan, bakit kailangan ko pang mahulog sa kama para magising…" 

Pagkatapos isulat, kumuha s'ya ng maiinom sa ref at saka bumalik sa higaan. Sinubukan n'ya namang matulog ulit pero kahit pumipikit s'ya, hindi na s'ya makatulog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Mention of death

1993

"Bakit first floor na lang ito? Nawala yung second floor?" tanong ni Rayms. Sinama ni Ash si Rayms para tignan ang isang bahay na bato sa may Legarda St. sa Sampaloc. 

"Pinatanggal ng anak ng may-ari yung pangalawang palapag." sagot ng caretaker ng bahay, "Sabi ng mga matatanda rito'y pinatanggal dahil nahihirapang mag-akyat panaog. Na-aksidente kasi sila ng pamilya n'ya kasama ang kasintahan ng anak. Ambush. Dahil sa business. Napuruhan ang anak sa binti, binawian naman ng buhay ang mga magulang at kasintahan n'ya kaya naiwan s'yang nangungulila." dagdag n'ya. Napatingin si Ash kay Rayms na interesado palang makinig, "Alam n'yo, madalang lang ang mga taong gustong malaman ang kasaysayan ng bahay na ito. Nagulat nga ako may tumawag sa akin at sinabing may pupunta raw sa bahay na 'to." natatawang kuwento ng caretaker.

Nang pinapasok na sila sa loob ni Mang Rudy, na nakalimutang magpakilala kanina, ninanamnam ni Ash ang apat na sulok ng tirahan na 'to. Si Rayms, nakatayo lang sa isang sulok, malalim ang iniisip.

"Maiwan ko muna kayo. May aasikasuhin lang ako saglit sa kabilang bahay…" pagbabasag ni Mang Rudy ng katahimikan. Napatingin ang dalawa sa kanya at tumungo.

Tinignan ni Rayms si Ash at saka nilapitan para sabihin ang gusto n'ya pang sabihin sa biyahe habang papunta sa bahay na 'to.

"Ash, may kailangan akong i-kuwento sa'yo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Violence, mention of gun, mention of death

1949

Isang taon na mula noong nagsimulang manligaw si Gregorio kay Adela. Kahit tutol ang magulang ni Adela, tinuloy pa rin nila ito ng patago sa tulong ng kaibigan ni Gregorio, si Francisco (na sinasabi ni Ash na kamukha naman daw ni Ely, kabanda ni Rayms).

"Ito na ang huli nating pagtatagpo." wika ni Adela, may lungkot sa boses n'ya. Napatingin sa kanya si Gregorio at hinawakan ang kamay.

"Akala ko'y handa ka nang sabihin sa kanila ang pagmamahalan natin? Hindi ba't ikaw ang nag-u-udyok sa akin noong una na—"

"Iba na ngayon, Gregorio. May tungkulin ako bilang nag-iisang anak nila." pagmamatigas ni Adela. Walang bahid ng panginginig pero may bahid ng pagkalungkot. Hindi na nagsalita si Gregorio, pinoproseso pa ang sinabi sa kanya ni Adela. Alam n'ya na kung anong ibig sabihin ni Adela, ramdam n'ya na una pa lang. 

"Anong pangalan?" tanong ni Gregorio.

Umiling lang si Adela, takot sa maaaring gawin ni Gregorio sa papakasalan n'ya. "H'wag mo nang alamin…"

"Dahil malalaman ko rin kapag nag-isang dibdib na kayo…" dugtong ni Gregorio. Napatingin sa kanya si Adela.

"Aalis na ako." dali-daling nag-ayos si Adela at iniwan si Gregorio mag-isa sa bahay ni Francisco, ang papakasalan ni Adela.

Ilang araw na ang lumipas, hindi na nakakatanggap ng sulat si Gregorio kay Adela. Parang bigla na lang naglaho si Adela sa mundong ginagalawan ni Gregorio. Kahit na nadudungaw nila ang isa't isa (ilang bahay lang ang layo nina Adela sa tinitirahan ni Gregorio), nanatiling nakasarado ang mga bintana ni Adela kaya hindi n'ya masilip kung ano na nangyayari sa dalaga.

Hanggang sa dumating na lang ang balitang ikakasal pala si Adela kay Francisco. Galit ang unang naramdaman ni Gregorio. Hindi n'ya inaasahang magagawa iyon ng kaibigan n'ya. Malinaw na tungkol ito sa negosyo dahil nalulugi na ang mga Yulo noong mga panahon na 'yon. Alam n'yang wala na s'yang magagawa, kaya sa huling pagkakataon, nakipag-areglo si Gregorio ng pagkikita kay Adela.

Pinadalhan n'ya ng sulat si Adela pero ilang linggo ang lumipas, hindi ito sumagot. Pinuntahan n'ya ang bahay nila pero walang tao rito, pumunta ng Bicol dahil ando'n talaga ang negosyo ng pamilya ni Francisco. 

Dala ng galit, hinintay ni Gregorio makabalik ng Maynila sila Adela. Nag-isip ng planong makakapagpabago sa isip ni Adela para bumalik sa kanya ang kanyang kasintahan.

Dala ng galit, hinintay n'ya ang kotseng sinasakyan nila Adela at nang tumigil na ito sa harapan ng bahay nila, tinutukan ni Gregorio, na nakapulupot ng itim na damit, ng baril at walang awang pinagbababaril ang mag-asawang Yulo, si Francisco, at si Adela.

Noong gabing 'yon, takot ang bumalot sa mga taga-roon. Akala ng lahat, namatay ang mga tao sa loob ng sasakyan. Pero nung binuksan ni Adela ang pintuan sa pwesto n'ya sa sasakyan, hindi pala.

Mag-isang naiwan si Adela kasama ang bahay. Si Gregorio, sinubukang suyuin si Adela pero pinatigil n'ya rin. Napuno na si Adela kay Gregorio. Galit. Kasama din ang galit sa naiwan kay Adela. Kahit hindi sabihin ni Gregorio, alam ni Adela na s'ya ang may kagagawan no'n pero hindi n'ya lang sinasabi. Hinayaan n'yang maglakad si Gregorio dala-dala ang kasalanan n'ya sa labas dahil alam n'yang sa huli, pagsisisihan n'ya rin 'to.

Dala ng pagka-lumpo, pinatanggal n'ya ang pangalawang palapag. Dahil na rin kailangan n'ya ng pera at binenta ang mga kagamitan galing sa palapag na 'yon. Namatay si Adela sa edad na 45, sakit sa baga. 

Si Gregorio, pinagsisihan ang kanyang ginawa kaya umalis ng Maynila at nagtago. Nagtago dahil baka s'ya ay hulihin ng mga awtoridad. Palipat-lipat sa iba't ibang bayan, nagpapalit ng iba't ibang anyo, ng pagkatao…


	5. Chapter 5

1993

"Anong… ibig mong sabihin?" pag-uulit ni Ash sa sinabi sa kanya ni Rayms. 

"Hinintay kita. Matagal. Noong una, hindi pa ako makapaniwala na ikaw 'yan." sagot n'ya kay Ash. Kitang-kita sa mukha n'ya na nalilito pa rin s'ya, na gusto n'ya tumawa pero masyadong seryoso ang mukha ni Rayms ngayon, "Matagal ko nang sikreto 'to Ash. Ngayon lang ulit ako nakabalik ng Maynila dahil nagbabakasakaling andito ka… at andito ka nga…" niyakap ni Rayms ng mahigpit si Ash.

"Pero… ang ibig mong sabihin… kayo ni Gregorio… yung sa panaginip ko… na s'yang iniwan ni Adela… ay iisa…" nalilitong tanong ni Ash, "Rayms baka kung ano 'yang tinitira mo ha." bumitaw sa pagkakayakap si Rayms kay Adela.

Natawa s'ya, "Hindi ako nakikipagbiruan sa'yo. 'Di ka ba nagtataka bakit ako interesado sa panaginip mo? 'Di ka ba nagtataka bakit… napapanaginipan mo yung past life mo?"

Umiling si Ash, "So ikaw ay… imortal… na naninirahan kasama ang iba't ibang tao… may mga nakasalamuha kang namatay na… may nakasalamuha kang buhay pa… Pero bakit? Bakit buhay ka pa sa panahong dapat wala ka na?"

Ngumiti si Rayms at dumungaw sa labas ng bahay, hinahanap ang dati n'yang tinitirahan noong s'ya ay si Gregorio pa, "Noong pumunta ako ng Maynila ng '48, hindi ko inaasahan na pag-e-eksperimentuhan ako no'n. Kaya yung tatlong araw lang na dapat kong pananatili noon, naging apat, lima, anim… naging isang buwan… naging isang taon… hanggang sa kusa na akong umalis. Tinataboy na ng iba, sinasabing bampira raw ako o hindi kaya'y mangkukulam dahil hindi raw ako tumatanda… Hindi nila alam na bunga ito ng pag-e-eksperimento sa akin nila Francisco… ng mga magulang ni Adela... at ngayon… hindi ko na alam paano pipigilan 'to…"

"Rayms…"

"Hmm?"

"Natatakot ka?" tanong ni Ash. May pag-a-alinlangan sa boses n'ya dahil hindi s'ya sigurado kung tama ba ang ganyang tanong kay Rayms.

Lumapit si Rayms kay Ash, ngumiti, at hinawakan ang magkabilang braso, "Kung alam kong andito ka lang sa tabi ko, bakit ako matatakot?"

Tinanggal ni Ash ang kamay ni Rayms sa braso n'ya at dahan-dahang lumayo sa kanya, "Tatanda ako Rayms. Si Buddy, si Marcus, si Ely… Mawawala rin kami…"

May dinukot sa bulsa si Rayms, maliit na bote, may laman na tubig sa loob at ipinakita kay Ash, "Kung iinumin mo 'to, hindi ka na tatanda. Hindi ka na magkakasakit. Hindi mo mararamdaman ang sakit na nararamdaman ng mga ordinaryong tao."

Tumingin si Ash sa boteng hawak ni Rayms, at saka tumingin ulit sa kanya, nagdadalawang isip kung iinumin n'ya ba o hindi.


End file.
